Backwards Kissing
by music lover bwg
Summary: Some people talk in their sleep. Some people walk in their sleep. Others just snore or lay there. Zatanna Zatara casts spells in her sleep. RobZee Fic. Please R&R! 4th attempt at uploading story!
1. Backwards Kissing

**Backwards Kissing**

**YOUNG JUSTICE COMING BACK MARCH 3****RD****!**

**Disclaimer: I own Young Justice and all the pomegranates in the world as mentioned in my previous fic. My kingdom has extended to mangoes. All of them…. So you over there eating the mango hand it over! (I don't own YJ)**

**I would like to thank my beta KTrevo *hands her credit wrapped in spitfire wrapping paper*. **

**My fellow role-player on twitter (Zatanna) requested a RobZee. And then she has the audacity to go noncanon on me. Why Teobaldi why? **

**Anyway I go by at Uncaged _ Canary on twitter if you're interested. Please author alert because there are more stories to come.**

_**Chapter one is a teaser so it's short. There will be a chapter 2!**_

Some people talk in their sleep. Some people walk in their sleep. Others just snore or lay there. Zatanna Zatara casts spells in her sleep.

Robin is a nervous wreck. He really is. It's pathetic, to be frank. He's in the Cave, pacing back and forth, waiting for Zatanna to show. He hasn't even asked her out yet- not officially. With her overprotective father and his overprotective Daddy!Bats, how can he? They're going to watch a movie. In the Cave. In the kitchen/living room. Lame, no privacy, and still, he's a nervous wreck.

RECOGNIZED Zatanna Zatara A-03.

He greets her at the cave with a hug (a hug? Seriously? Couldn't do better than that, Grayson?) and breathes deeply. She smells fascinating.

"Thank you.

He blushes and gulps. "Did I say that out loud?

She grins. "Yeah, you did. But I think it's sweet."

He smiles as he takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen. "You really do smell good, though.

The magician laughs. "Tangled, then?"

"Sure."

During the movie, his arm wraps around her shoulders and she eventually falls asleep. That's when it happens. Some people talk in their sleep. Zatanna casts spells in her sleep. And that's what she did.

"Noissap a htiw Nibor em ssik." She mutters.

Before he knows what he's doing, he's grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. He kisses her passionately on the lips. That's when Zatanna's eyes fly open.

_**Thank you! PLEASE review because it keeps me going. No motivation =no writing.**_

_**Also I have written a lovely spitfire called Sweet 16 if you're interested.**_


	2. Waking Up To Reality

**I had to upload this story like 4 times because it didn't work properly. So for those lovely 12 people that reviewed on it already. Would you be dears and review again please? Now those reviews no longer show. Ok here is chapter 2. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I own all the well let's see what fruit should it be this time….hmmmm ah Asian pears… I love those! So I own all the Asian Pears in the world. As well as Young Justice (Not)!**

**Thank you to my beta KTrevo. You may now pick fruit from my kingdom. What would you like?**

**Also Teobaldi (Zatanna) is dating Klarion in our YJ role play on twitter! It's driving me crazy! Are Oliver and I the only canon couple? **

Waking Up To Reality

He's still under her spell. He can't stop kissing her- not that he exactly WANTS to stop. In fact, he deepens the kiss. To his shock, she kisses back.

When they come up for air, they start blushing. Robin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Zatanna breaks the silence first and says, "Well, Wonder Boy. If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask. I would prefer it if I was awake anyway."

"Actually, Zee... It, um, wasn't exactly voluntary."

The magician sighs. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Did what again?"

"Robin, I'm sorry."

"Right now, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"I talk in my sleep... Sometimes cast spells in my sleep... Yeah-" She gets cut off by a real kiss from the Boy Wonder. This time it was of his own free will.

"Don't apologize. It was kinda cool." He grins. "You wanna do it again?"

Zatanna grins back. "Pal ruoy otni em llup," the magic takes control and he does as he's ordered. He pulls her easily into his lap.

"Niaga em ssik won."

She shivers as he does, and he smirks when he notices. Her hand moves up into his already tousled hair while the other traces the edge of his glasses/mask. Her mind is so wrapped up in this moment that she doesn't even know what he's wearing anymore.

She needs air. They break apart. She puts their foreheads together and leans her head against his.

"We should do this more often," he says.

"Mmmm. We should." She straightens. "You realize my dad's gonna kill either me or you, right? Maybe both."

He shrugs. "He probably will."

Neither raven haired teens noticed Wallace Rudolph West zip into the room. He was heading for the kitchen at one point, but stopped to see what was on the television. He rolls his eyes. "What is it with that movie and MATCH MAKING?" He mutters to himself before eagerly pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures of the two. "Rob's got way too much blackmail stuff on me." He smirks. "Should I send this to Bats or keep it?... Keep it." He flashes away.

Zatanna looks at Robin. "Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"A... Cool breeze or something." She looks around the room.

"What, like a cold spot? You think it was that Greta girl you told me about?" He wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Need me to keep you warm, Zee?"

She pecks him on the cheek. She snuggles closer to him. "Let's finish the movie."

"'Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?'" (Tangled reference.)

**Please be dears and review both chapters! It doesn't take that long and it gives me motivation to write! Thanks for all the love!**

**So Sequel?**

Side note to BreadWhatWhat: You leave anonymous reviews so I can't PM you. I live with this little girl who has Down Syndrome and when I say BreadWhatWhat she starts laughing! So thanks for that!


	3. Explanations

Dear Readers,

I have been wrongly accused of stealing/plagarizing this story.

**These accusations are false and I ask that you read this before you judge. Thank you.**

First of all, I would like to state that I am not here to cause trouble or make accustions, but FanFiction is my domain. I've been on this site for 7 years and I will not stand by and let my story be attacked.

There is a role play group on Twitter called Secret IDs. Some of the members there are the ones that have accused me. I wish to make it clear that I am not attacking Secret IDs. They, as a whole, cannot be held responsible for the actions of a few members.

My story is also very different from theirs- very different. To prove it, I will give you a summary of their story, but first I must point a few things out.

1. This is FanFiction, which means our ideas are derived from another source.

2. People come up with similar stories all the time. I've seen many reviews where somebody stated that they had a similar idea and I have also read stories with ideas similar to mine, most of which I haven't shared.

For example, threadingneedles wrote a story about a birthday party for Artemis at the Cave. Now did I flip out and accuse her of plagarism? Absolutely not. In fact, I just asked her permission to use her as an example. Her story was very different from my Sweet 16 story.

I've had the idea for my story before I read the role play and even made a comment to them after I read it. Therefore, to help prove my case, here's the summary to their role play. Judge for yourself what the differences are.

Zatanna and Dick (she doesnt know he's Robin) are at the Wayne Manor watching a movie with some friends. I fail remember what the movie was but it wasnt Tangled.

There are your first three differences.

Everyone falls asleep except for Dick and Zatanna does cast a spell in her sleep. The spell is "No movement", which paralyzes him. When she wakes, she fixes it and erases his memory so he doesn't know about her powers. At the end, Dick breaks up with her because he's really in love with Wally. That's the summary to the best of my memory.

As you can see, my story has a different plot, mood, outcome, setting... And, well, the only things that are the same are the two main characters and Zatanna casting a spell in her sleep. Because of this, I have been attacked on both my own story and Twitter. I have also been forbidden from interacting with them and blocked. I have been wrongly accused of plagarism and stealing. I am merely here to defend my story. After this, I won't need to deal with it anymore.

So, dear readers please tell me:

What is your judgement?

Thank you KTrevo for betaing this.

**A Sidenote from KTrevo:**

I know for a fact that music lover BWG did not plagiarise her story. I remember her telling me about that idea and asking me to beta for her months before any of this mess was even a shadow in any Deity's subconscious.

What I don't get is why- why are you people still pestering her about it? Why are her stories getting reported for stealing? Why is she being falsely accused?

Are you people like this in real life? I'm not trying to judge, but you're making it incredibly hard to believe that you're good people. I know that it isn't the whole role play group, and I'm not talking to everyone in the Secret IDs RP, but to those few who started this... You don't particularly want to me to finish that sentence.

And, yeah, I'm only thirteen, but I've got a fairly decent idea of right and wrong- this whole thing is W-R-O-N-G. Believe me. I may not have been on FanFiction for very long, but this whole mess is exactly why I don't take part in any role plays.

This is also why I agreed to beta this letter for BWG. I'm her friend (virtually), and I don't think she should be going through this pointless back-and-forth war.

So. Who's up for a truce? Or even a ceasefire? Let's all work towards what all superheroes go for-

Peace.

-Gwyn.


	4. A Quick little Clear Up

BK4

AN: In reference to chapter 3. I would like to make it very clear that I am not attacking that role-play group. Some of their members are very kind and I still communicate with them. And the ones that had a problem with me have left me alone and have had no contact with me since the beginning of February. I ask you not to judge them on this. I mean no harm.

Also your love and support means allot to me thank you.

To the Girl that wants to start an account:

I can't Pm you so I'm posting this.

You need:

To be 13

To have and email address and screen name

A password

Click sign up and follow the instructions.

Easy as pie...well easier than making pie.

Also

I am having a bit of writers block on my stories...if you have suggestions send them my way and I'll give you plot bunny credit!

Thanks for the love.


	5. Story Continuation

Hai guys!

Yes, I know how much ya'll love AN chapters. (No bashing on people that post them.) I'm only posting this because I feel like I owe you at least this much, so I'm going to make this short.

I tried, I really did, to hang on to Spitfire, Chalant, and YJ, and the fandom in general, but… The cancellation just killed my feels and I am now into this new fandom that is AWESOME. (If you've not read the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus books then you have yet to be enlightened.)

Anyway.

I lost my muse for YJ and all my stories are up for semi adoption/hiatus….

(Ugh, don't we all hate that word?)

So the rules:  
>1) NO STEALING. ASK ME FIRST.<br>2) Review/PM me ideas or questions or to ask permission to continue the story and we'll talk, yeah?

This goes for all of my incomplete Young Justice stories.

I figure if someone still has the flame, might as well pass the torch, right?

So please don't hate me or you know, don't any haters get all upset at my note because I don't want any drama and honestly I'm just trying to help. I almost NEVER post author's note chapters (except for this story but that is because it was attacked and I had to defend it, so sorry for the 3 in a row and this run on sentence….) but I feel like I should let everyone know.

Peace. Love. Go read Percy Jackson—watching the movies doesn't count, but watch those too to support them and all. (I want the 3rd movie and the rest of the series to be approved!)

It's been nice writing for you. I'm still doing other fandoms, and you're free to PM me about stuff if you want.

Love,  
>~Music Lover BWG<p>

P.S Thanks to KTrevo for betaing because she loves me so she even betas my notes.

Although unlike half mah stories this one was in good shape when I sent it to her!

:D

P.P.S If you just found this story feel free to drop in a review! They still make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

I'll keep in touch if the story gets adopted.

OK BAI

:D


End file.
